transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage o' G-fruit
Sage o' G-fruit Sage o' G-fruit is a real-life person, who exists in many continuities. DOOMPRIME'S House of Insanity Continuity In the webcomic DOOMPRIME's house of insanity, a Sage has appeared there. Sage first appeared in the comic of 12/26/08, in which he had to attempt to restore the climate back to DOOMPRIME's house. A Findie country combination of Nerd Blocks created a Nerd Block Alligator, which then shot Sage. Sage was injured, but he was able to finish off the alligator, and restore the climate. Sage later met up with Fez and his team, where he helped Deka to his feet. Sage then UNCHARACTERISTICLY gave Fez some praise. (Sage (in real life) has since fixed that panel, but let it go for hilarity's sake.) Later, Sage helped out a malfunctioning robot girl named Colon, whom he then developed a crush on. After Kamen Rider Kuuga defeated some weirdo, he met up with Sage and informed him on Colon, telling him that she came from Findie Country, and that she was incomplete; her creator had left her without a personality. When Kuuga told Sage he could be like Dent and have a lot of meaningless girlfriends, Sage replied negatively, meaning that this Sage, as with all the others, isn't that kind of person. Sage hasn't appeared since, but that's probably due to the fact that DOOMPRIME hasn't updated yet, and the last few updates were dealing with something else. The Sage in this continuity has somewhat expressed his hate of Potato Salad on occasion just like the real Sage. He is obviously drunk on Orange Juice, because he's praised his minion; Fez Findie on several occasions. Sage Singularity Because of Sage existing in different continuities like Primus and Unicron a Story plot hole causing event called the SAGE SINGULARITY may occur according to the real DOOMPRIME's prediction and may destroy the TF Funnies Multiverse someday. Autobot-Girl's Murphy's LAWL Continuity Sage finally appeared in the Pie Day crossover with Autobot-Girl. It is still unsure as to which Sage this is, either the one from his comic, due to the fact that Autobot-Girl has the same form as the one she will take in her appearance in Sage's comic. However, due to the fact that Sage is Blurr in his appearance, it could mean that this is an entirely different Sage. But, Sage acts as he would in real life, so this Sage may just be an entity exclusive to Autobot-Girl's comic. This may be resolved with the second part of the crossover, due to it not being aired yet. Sage o' G-fruit's Unicromedy Continuity, and Falldown's Transformer Photocomic Continuity Sage o' G-fruit is the co-star of his own sorta-biographical comic series, Unicromedy. The comic itself is mainly a TFW2005 comic, with the members starring as themselves, however, the comic also has a regular toy comic as filler. The regular comic has enough merit and length to be considered its own comic, instead of a spinoff, but that is what it is considered for now. The Sage in this version is as close to the real one as possible, due to the fact that the comic is written by the real one. The Sage in this comic is sarcastic, heroic, courageous, a little mean, and silly, all of the real one's qualities. Sage appears to have gained the powers of his avatar, the Tenth Doctor, however, that is mostly limited to increased intelligence, to the point of making a suit of armor to use in combat. However, he wasn't able to stop the Cyberjerks from ruling the internet, nor was he able to stop them when he confronted the controller in his lair, and lucked out when a Virus teloported in and shot the Controller. Sage's personality is to be developed in the 3rd season more, however, a special crossover between Sage and Falldown put Sage in Falldown's virtual reality, where Falldown could interact with his toys. It remains to be seen weather Falldown's virtual reality will be a point in the 3rd season. Also, Sage mentioned that he had heard of an evil user named the Savant o' Pineapples, which turned out to be Spoon, another user. Sage killed Spoon, obviously a metaphor for Sage's superiority over the jerkwad. Due to these events, it can be guessed that Sage may have had more adventures in between seasons. Real Life Sage Sage's name is not Sage in real life, but not enough is known about him to make a guess. The only thing we know about this mysterious figure is that he likes grapefruit, lives in the US, and what is known above. A few TFW members have seen him in real life, but he's made them swear to secrecy. Oh and Sage is very excited about DOOMPRIME'S DARK STORY comic idea that involves 3 Power Rangers teams going at war with each other : ) VERY EXCITED! His sanity was fractured by many of the habits of fangirls, including; # Slashfics (according to Artoni, calling something a 'Gay slashfic' is like calling something a 'Round Circle'.) # Fangirls having crushes on Transformers # Calling toys sexy. # Fangirls in general # Shipping in Pokemon # Deceptikitty. Just...Deceptikitty. However, Sage manages to maintain his sanity in a form, being able to communicate with other humans. I stoled your soul Sage is currently going on a rampage, stealing the souls of everyone in sight on TFW2005.com. He apparently is putting them in jars to turn into JaAm, or to poke with bacon cheeseburgers. Sage apparently no longer has a soul, after giving it to God in layaway. This means that he currently needs a soul to go on, so he's stealing a few. But then it got too fun, and now he's on a rampage. The rampage ended eventually, however, Sage has yet to give back the souls. He probably won't. Rivalry with Spoon, the human incarnation of crap. Sage has recently been having an Internet Feud with Spoon of TFW2005.com. Sage and Spoon are both Doctor Who fans (Sage is a bigger fan.), and this is how it started. Sage picked the obviously superior Tenth Doctor as his avatar, while Spoon chose the dead Master as his avatar. Sage declared that they 'matched', and Spoon declared himself Sage's nemesis, obviously starting the feud, revealing Spoon's true nature to be that of a violent jerk. The feud extended to Twitter, and recently, to the Transfanon wiki. Sage is usually a nice person, but the evil of Spoon is too much to ignore, and the heroic Sage must react to Spoon's evil. Sage will win, because he's more humble. Take a look at Spoon's ugly page, which is full of self-praise. Plus, Spoon is insane, just take a look at his page. He thinks he's the hero in this piece, but he is obviously wrong. Sage recently won both Twitter and Transfanon Wiki, as evidenced by this Tweet. The feud will continue until Spoon the Ugly has been defeated once and for all! As a comic maker Sage pens and shoots the photocomics Unicromedy and Transformers Matrix. Both comics can be found in the links below. Spoon's comics are inferior, due to the fact that Sage can update faster. Sage has much better comic skills, and is ABLE to maintain the comics, keeping the updates regular, and good. His comics also have miles more views and posts. Weaknesses # Hates cheese, but not on stuff like burgers. # Pineapples....meh. # Fangirls are his Kryptonite # FIRRIB is something that makes him mad. # Cries at the Death of Spock scene from Star Trek 2. # Is immune to Cobra Venom, Groin Punches, Peer Pressure, Flesh Eating Viruses, Rabies, Robin, Unicron Trilogy, and Shark Feces. He's super immune to Spoon as well. # Is not immune to Scurvy, Bullets, Whooping Cough, Whoopi Goldberg, Water, Death, Feminine Wiles, Batman, Horror Movies, Robots, Spoon's ugliness. # Binder and Binder commercials. # Hearing good songs in commercials, and not knowing how to get them. # People # Any chibi TF drawings not done by Matt Moylan. # Depression # Mean cats # Too much cute in a TFW Funnies comic # The Adventures in Odyssey cartoon. God, that's one awful show. D: External Links Sage o' G-fruit at the TFW2005 Who's Who Sage o' G-fruit's TFW2005 profile Unicromedy Murphey's LAWL Sage/Autobot-Girl Crossover 1 Falldown's Transformer Photocomic, Sage's Visit 1 Falldown's Transformer Photocomic Sage's Visit 2 Falldown's Transformer Photocomic Sage's Visit 3 DOOMPRIME'S House of Insanity, Sage's first appearance The Enemy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans